The present invention relates to an image display device for reproducing an image or sound recorded by a recording medium such as a digital video disc (DVD) and a compact disc (CD), and displaying an image from a television receiver (TV).
Conventionally, in an integrated DVD and television receiver, with a DVD incorporated therein, even when a stationary image or a DVD menu screen is displayed, the stationary image or the DVD menu screen is continuously displayed on an image screen until a user cancels the stationary mode, or selects a cursor in the other menu.
In addition, because a power supply to the DVD deck is linked with that of the TV, whenever the power supply to TV is turned on, the power supply to the DVD deck is also turned on.
In such conventional constitution, burn-in of a screen is caused when an image without any motion, such as a stationary image or a DVD menu screen is, displayed for a long time. Even when a user watches a TV picture without using the DVD deck, the power supply to the DVD deck is in the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d state, and therefore the DVD deck deteriorates in a shorter time.
An image display device according to the invention comprises:
(a) first image and sound reproducing means for reproducing at least one of a first image and a first sound;
(b) second image and sound reproducing means for reproducing a second image;
(c) a display means for displaying the first and second images; and
(d) at least one deterioration preventing means including:
(1) screen burn preventing means for preventing burn-in of a screen of the display means, when a stationary image based on the first and second images is displayed in the screen of the display means for at least a predetermined time; and
(2) protective means for protecting the first image and sound reproducing means against deterioration.
It may be preferable that the first image and sound reproducing means is at least one selected from a group consisting of a DVD deck, a VIDEO-CD and a CD.
It may be preferable that the second image and sound reproducing means is a television receiver (TV).
It may also be preferable that the display means is a cathode-ray tube, a liquid crystal display device or a plasma display device.
According to the above constitution, a stationary image is prevented from being displayed for a long time, hence burn-in of the screen of the display means may be prevented.
Further, when the second image is displayed by the display means, the first image and sound reproducing means is protected, and deterioration of the first image and sound reproducing means may be prevented.